


RWBY NSFW Alphabet (M Reader)

by OpenLion



Series: RWBY NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: A RWBY NSFW Alphabet from a male perspective (Female perspective is the previous work/Couples perspective is the next work).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Reader, Jaune Arc/Reader, Lie Ren/Reader, Nora Valkyrie/Reader, Pyrrha Nikos/Reader, Ruby Rose/Reader, Weiss Schnee/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Series: RWBY NSFW Alphabet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885507
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Ruby Rose

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)   
  
Ruby’s not big on after care, she likes to be left thoroughly fucked wherever she did the deed, enjoying the feeling of shame and humiliation that comes with being found.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Ruby doesn’t have a favorite body part, she’s very self conscious about her body and doesn’t take much pride in it despite making sure she is always in good shape to fulfill her role as a huntress. She does enjoy it when you are fixated on her arse though.

Ruby really likes your chest, she likes to rub her face against it while she rides your cock, she also likes to dig her nails into your shoulders as she tips her head back in ecstasy.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Ruby really likes you to cum across her breasts or body, she likes to feel like a whore coated in cum but doesn’t like it on her face unless she can easily wash it off. As for herself she loves cumming around your cock while you fill her and especially likes choking on your cum as she coughs it up.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ruby once masturbated while spying on her sister in the shower.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Ruby doesn’t have much experience with men which is the best part for her, she loves to be fucked, used and discarded, not caring to learn from her past acts.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Doggy style, it turns her on even more if you yank her head back and whisper dirty and degrading things in her ear.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Sex for Ruby is fun, she likes to enjoy herself and make sure her partner is doing the same, she gets even more kicks if you hate her jokes and loves to make you punish her until she breaks or you get fed up and leave.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Ruby keeps herself fully shaved, in her own words ‘It makes me faster’.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Ruby rarely gets intimate during sex, not unless you mean something to her. She will gladly sleep around with her friends and fellow classmates but if you want to take it to the next step she will become flustered and hide in her room or behind her sister.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Whenever Ruby can’t find someone to drag into the shower she’ll go at it alone, she likes to cum as fast and as often as possible often using her semblance to bring an orgasm in seconds.

She also likes to masturbate whenever she’s feeling down or losing a spar, especially if she can degrade herself in front of the person or team that beat her.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Ruby loves to be degraded and humiliated and she doesn’t know why.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

The shower, it’s easy and convenient to clean herself up after you leave her used and humiliated.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Exercise, nothing gets Ruby in the mood more, after an intense workout and spar all she wants is a quick round of sex or masturbation to get her back to 100%.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything involving permanent harm, she likes it rough but when it is purley painful she will freak out and run.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Ruby is indifferent with oral, if you force your cock down her throat she will suck and choke on it until you cum where she’ll want you to finish on her face if she can clean up or down her throat so she can cough it up and feel like a street whore.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Ruby loves it hard, fast and rough, she doesn’t have time or patience for you to take your time with her and intimacy with her is a waste of time.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

All of Ruby’s sex consitis of quickies, she doesn’t have to time or patience to take it slow.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Ruby will let you do whatever you want to her as long as you stop if she asks, if she’s unsure she appreciates a show of force however sometimes regrets whatever’s been done to her later.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Ruby never runs out of stamina, she loves to be used as a sex toy for as long as you last.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Ruby doesn’t need or use toys, though she doesn’t mind if you want to use them on her.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Ruby hates to tease, she doesn’t see the point in it. Try to tease her and she’ll be gone before you can blink.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Ruby will scream and moan like a whore until you shut her up with your cock or shove your tongue down her throat

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Ruby really likes it when Yang finds her after sex and cares for her, though this rarley happens.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Ruby keeps herself shaved and clean, her clit is small but extremely sensitive, her cunt is looser than it should be at her age after taking so much cock inside her.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Ruby is always ready for sex but only seeks it when she has time, using her when she doesn’t have time adds to her feeling of being a slut and leads to a better time for bpth of you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Ruby never sleeps after sex or masturbation out of choice, she will only sleep if it’s late at night and she’s been left somewhere comfortable for her like a classroom.


	2. Weiss Schnee

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Aftercare is everything for Weiss, she likes nothing more than to cuddle up to you while you gently kiss after a passionate love making session. Once she’s recomposed herself she’ll go out of her way to pamper you and attend to your needs before curling up in bed with you while you fall asleep.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Weiss has grown to love the scar on her face, what she once viewed as a mark of failure and a constant reminder she wasn’t perfect brought the two of you together. When she realised it wasn’t the scar that displayed her imperfections but rather her attitude she wore it like a badge of honor, showing she’d matured into a kind and compassionate young woman while still being able to maintain a cool and calculated exterior when needed.

Weiss loves the way your arms perfectly wrap her up and hold her close. She loves being carried by you to your bed if you weren’t already there and letting you tuck her in before being the big spoon.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Weiss loves to taste her own cum from your lips, kissing passionately after you’ve brought her to a riveting climax with your tongue makes her heart melt. She also likes it when you cum at the same time, especially if you kiss as you both climax.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Weiss has a picture she took sneakily of Pyrrha in the shower that she uses as a source of masturbation.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Weiss is relatively inexperienced but knows her way around your body. Patience is the key and plenty of encouragement will allow Weiss to show her devotion to you as she learns everything that makes you tick.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Anything that allows her to kiss you is perfect for Weiss. She loves the intense intimacy that comes with being that close together. She also enjoys being spread out on a bed or grassy field and fucked into the mattress or dirt as your body presses her down.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Weiss is always serious, she loves you and wants to let you know that. Sometimes though a joke can slip through which leads to you both laughing before you carry on.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Weiss keeps herself neatly trimmed, occasionally she’ll trimm herself into a love heart but most of the time she leaves it as an inverted triangle. 

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Weiss only enjoys intimate sex, she’s terrified of being used and left alone due to her family background so she will only engage in sex if she trusts you to look after her and care for her and she’ll let you know if you fulfill her desires. 

Breaking her trust will break her heart and is likely to send her into a spiral of depression.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Weiss doesn’t mind masturbating if she needs to and you’re not around, one of her favorite things to do is touch herself until you arrive where she’ll carry on until you lay beside her and whisper encouragement in her ear before you take over and finish her off.

She sometimes uses a small white vibrator that is fine tuned to her needs when she’s feeling happy, and walking in on her like this always leads to steamy and romantic sex.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Weiss loves to watch you in bliss, whether you are masturbating or with another woman she loves to see you happy and enjoying yourself, as long as she can kiss you afterwards she’ll watch you do anything, especially if it’s with another member of her team.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Weiss really likes outdoor sex, after years of growing up inside a giant mansion nothing gets her going more than the sharp sting of freshly cut grass digging into her back or the way the ground gives way as she digs her heels or fists into the dirt. As long as no one is around to see her she is at her happiest there.

She also loves to ride you if you are sat on a bench or bed as long as she is facing you, her skirt can easily hide what’s going on so it looks like the two of you are madly in love and kissing in public. At least in her mind, in reality it’s obvious to see what’s happening.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

I love you, those three words whispered in her ear followed by a soft kiss on the cheek and then the lips drives Weiss to pleasure, she loves the intimacy such a small act brings and is happy to lay with you if you keep it up. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Weiss hates being blindfolded, if she can’t see you she struggles, she also hates blood and other bodily fluids on her body.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

After kissing you and praising you Weiss loves nothing more to lie back and be spread open by your hands and tongue. She loves it when you reward her for her devotion, praising you as she strokes your hair and comes in your mouth. 

You have to ask her though if you want to receive, she’ll never say no but she will only kiss your face and neck on her own inhibitions but when she gets down there she’ll have you crying her name and redecorating her face in minutes.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Weiss is always sensual but she lets you dictate the pace, she likes a combination of fast and slow as long as she can hold you.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Weiss doesn’t mind the occasional quickly as long as you fully commit to the act later, pulling her into an empty classroom and laying her on a desk is the perfect way to get her exciting for a steamy sex session later on that night.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Weiss will only experiment if she fully trusts you and thinks she’ll enjoy it though you have found a way around her initial refusal.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Due to the sensual nature of sex with Weiss orgasms often take a long time to build and play out. Weiss can usually go for three rounds at most but will attend to you between them, lengthening the sex sessions in a way that you both love.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Weiss owns a few dildos and a vibrator, she’ll only use the vibrator on herself but the dildos are there if you want to use them with another person while she watches.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Weiss will never tease you, she’ll tell you exactly what she’s going to do and stick to it. On the other hand, teasing Weiss is extremely rewarding, kissing her while threatening to touch her chest or finger her and she’ll start to beg, make her beg long enough and she’ll let you do anything to her as long as she can see you and you reward her afterwards.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Weiss is usually very quiet in bed, she prefers to kiss and bite something instead of moan and her preference is your neck. You can tell how much she’s enjoying herself by the number of hickeys in the morning.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Weiss first found out she was into girls as well as boys when she walked in on her sister having sex with Glynda Goodwitch, years later at beacon she found herself sucking on Glynda’s tits.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Weiss is pristine and flawless, her only visible scar is on her face but look hard enough and you can see some wounds. Her chest is small but sensitive as is her clit and slit and she has a faint six pack.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Weiss never actively seeks sex, most of the time she’s happy to cuddle with you but that never lasts, one wandering hand or suggestive whisper and she’s naked and underneath you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Weiss loves watching you fall asleep as you hold her but she can never fall asleep first. She’s terrified of waking up alone or being abandoned by you. If she does fall asleep first it’s a sign she trusts and loves you fully.


	3. Blake Belladonna

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Blake likes to sleep after sex, she’s not bothered where, as long as it’s comfortable for her or your there to be the big spoon.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Blake really likes having her ears stroked as she rubs her face into your belly. She often purrs when she does this telling you she’s enjoying herself and comfortable. She also enjoys wiggling her arse, a sign that she’s begging you to spank her or fuck her arsehole raw.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Blake loves the dirty feel of cum staining her face after you’ve thoroughly throat fucked her, the only thing she loves more is licking your spunk out of a cat bowl while you press your foot on her back or the back of her head, maybe even cum on her hair if you’ve got enough for a second round.

She will always come at physical or emotional abuse, spanking her while whispering abuse into her ear turns her into a fountain, her particular favorite is ‘Faunus But Slut’ while you cum deep into her bowls.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Blake wrote over all the names in her ‘Ninja’s of Love’ book, she took the role of main character and thought long and hard about which of her classmates should play the supporting cast.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Blake is very experienced with sex, she knows how to top and bottom and has been with plenty of men and women, knowing how to please both, though she prefers bottoming for men, especially if they’re rough.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Blake loves being on her hands and knees while you spank her or fuck her arse.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Sex for Blake is stress relief and humour puts her at ease outside the bedroom so the two go hand in hand for her. Some of her jokes though are designed to piss you off, mainly so you spank or fuck her harder.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Blake cannot stand body hair, she is fully shaved and thoroughly inspects herself every day to make sure she is spotless.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Intimacy doesn’t kick in for Blake until after the sex is over, and she needs it if you’ve been particularly rough with her. She also hates being intimate in public with you.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Blake masturbates before bed, usually to the sights and sounds of her teammates doing the same thing, of course they have no idea how much she knows and sees.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Blake loves to be spanked and abused, particularly about being a Faunus and ex terrorist. She loves to be told she’s being brought to justice while she pleads you to stop, of course she’d slap you if you actually did.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Anywhere you’re comfortable, she’s comfortable, even if it is in front of the whole school at dinner time.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Squeezing her arse tells her your intention, or if you get hard while spooning her she’ll beg for you to enter her. 

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Blake would never let you near her again if you actually meant any of the things you were saying.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Blake loves to be deepthroated, especially if you yank on her ears for leverage and make her cough up your load afterwards before you rub her face in it and punish her for making a mess.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Blake lets you set the pace, if she wants to go faster or slower she’ll beg you to do so, of course accepting or refusing turns her on in different ways so she’ll never really be bothered.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

She’s only ever up for a quickie if you leave her humiliated afterwards, tying her up with her own ribbon and leaving her on Glynda’s desk overnight was her particular favorite, at least until she got a year's detention.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Anything you want to try Blake will let you get away with at least once, of course don’t tell her, she loves to be surprised.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Blake has a breaking point but there’s no way to know when you’re going to hit it until after you have, of course you can always take her past it, she won’t mind.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Blake owns a large collection of toys that can all be used against her, her favorites are the spiked paddle and electric whip her ex girlfriend gave her.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Blake knows teasing gets her punished, as such, she loves doing it to you. Teasing her will get her to beg which she just sees as part of the bigger picture.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Blake screams when hurt and being violently fucked, she purrs when you’re gentle and she’ll always make a show of choking on your cum when you flood her mouth and throat.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Blake founded a smutty fanfiction club at beacon where girls take turns to read their work and fantasies about other students and occasionally reenact them, the dress code is sexy lingerie. 

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Blake is spotless, she’s a talented fighter with a strong aura and has never been scarred or marked by any fight, in or out of the bedroom. As for her internals, her cunt is well used but surprisingly tight and it has a unique flavour to it. Her arsehole is wide and stretched, so much so you could fit your forearm in there if you tried.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Blake is always ready to serve, though she will rarely seek you.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Blake is out like a light as soon as you call her ‘Good kitty,’ it tells her the night is over and she goes back to being her regular self once she wakes up in your arms.


	4. Yang Xiao Long

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Yang doesn’t care what you do to her after sex, if you want her to cuddle up to you she will, if you want to hold her she’s happy to let you and if you want to leave her a cum filled and covered mess in the middle of the cafeteria she’ll moan and masturbate like a whore.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Yang loves your cock, she loves it inside any of her holes, she loves it painting her body but her favorite place for it is between her tits, milking it into her mouth.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Yang loves the feeling and taste of cum, you cum anywhere on her and she’ll be happy, you cum in her and she’ll squeal in delight, you tie her down and cum in her hair and she’ll try to kill you, if she can’t escape she’s yours to dominate and fucking her in this state is the most humiliating and degrading thing you can do to her.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Yang has sex with Ruby, of course Ruby is none the wiser and assumes it’s her big sister caring for her, even when Yang kisses the soap from her chest after a long and steamy shower and kisses between her legs after she’s accidentally punched her before they lay naked in each other’s arms kissing softly as she apologieses again.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Yang is a slut, she’s fucked every single student and teacher at Signal and Beacon and made thousands of Lien, luckily it’s all in your pockets when you're dying her hair white.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

She loves to hate being hogtied, she’ll complain and try to fight but when she can’t do anything to stop you having your way with her she truly feels like a sex doll and enjoys every second of it.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Yang will play up to you with whatever you’re in the mood for but she’s never really goofy, aside from the occasional pun which she’ll make if she wants to choke on your cock.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

You insist Yang remains clean shaved as the cum looks better dripping off of her, of course she agrees wholeheartedly, as well as the millions viewing her body online.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Yang can get surprisingly intimate after sex, if you want to cuddle her she’ll sometimes cry into your chest as she tells you she loves you. Kissing her after her confession can lead to some romantic and steamy sex where she’ll often ask you to give her a baby to care for, one day you might do that.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Yang loves to masturbate when she’s covered in your cum in public, she’ll even write prices on her body for students to fuck her in her holes or ride her face, you’ll never say no to easy money.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Yang has too many kinks to have a kink, but the one thing that makes her cum with no stimulation is watching her precious younger sister get fucked.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Wherever you want.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Pulling her hair activates her semblance and pinning her to the ground and immobilising her while it’s active ruins her self confidence, perfect for her to show the world the slut she really is.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Yang will never say no to anything you want to do to her.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

You’ve never tasted Yang before so she has no concept of receiving from you, she loves the feel of women’s tongues though, especially if they’re eating your cum out of her. Her throat on the other hand is her tightest hole, yet she can still stick a dildo with a six inch girth down there and not choke.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Yang doesn’t get a choice, but she prefers brutal and unfair.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

A quickie with Yang is fucking her infront of students before throwing her to the wolves because you’ve got somewhere better to be, naturally she loves this as does your wallet.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Yang has no concept of a risk, she will only ever say yes.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Why do you care?

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? Ona partner or themselves?)

Yang has no possessions, they are all yours and you don’t need them to ruin her, aside from the electrically charged rope she made for you.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Why bother? You're the only one who cares about pleasure.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

She’ll scream like a whore a moan like a bitch in heat, unless she’s choking on your cock.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Yang has a thing for mums, what she really wants is to become a mother, she wants to do it right and be better than her own mum. Her more sensitive side is who she truly is and who she wants to be but her mind won’t let her accept that until she has been accepted for it so she’ll whore herself out until then.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Yang is muscular and powerful, she has a well defined six pack and arms like tree trunks. This is all the more humiliating for her when she is bound and unable to stop you.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Yang is always ready, though it’s your sex drive she needs to worry about.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Yang will sleep if she’s not surrounded by students and she’ll fall asleep quickly, often calling your name unless you're beside her, sometimes though she won’t even wait until after, she can sleep through a violent fucking, you once found out.


	5. Jaune Arc

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Jaune will sometimes throw his arm across your chest when you’re lying next to each other panting before he falls asleep. If you feel like it you can spoon him, he really likes the feel of your hard cock pressing into his back.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Jaune likes your face, he likes to admire it without makeup and loves to cup it and hold it while he kisses you passionately. Jaune’s not bothered about his own body, he’s not particularly proud or ashamed of it and he doesn’t have a favorite part.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Jaune likes to feel cum in his bowels, he loves being fucked hard until you fill him up and he collapses into bed. He also loves to be throat fucked, something he realised when Cardin took advantage of him.

He likes to cum over your chest and stomach as he rides you and will always clean up his mess for you.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Jaune’s first time was with his older sister Saffron’s girlfriend (now wife). He walked in on her showering and she dragged him inside to fuck her. Moments later Saffron caught them and instead of berating them she joined in, leading to an afternoon of sex between the three. Even Jaune himself is unaware he became a father that night, very nearly more than once.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Jaune has more experience than he lets on but lacks in some areas. He’s great with his fingers and kissing but often his cock slips out of you and his tongue never quite pleases you the way you crave.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Jaune likes to be on his hands and knees while you fuck him, he really likes it when you reach around and stroke his cock and it’s a great way to make him explode, just make sure you lower his head so he coats his own face, he looks sexier that way.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Jaune often makes a joke or two and doesn’t take sex too seriously as he knows he’s not the best.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Jaune keeps himself neatly trimmed, he’d shave fully but the hair irritates him when it grows back.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Jaune is always intimate when you’re fucking him, everything from his cute moans to his soft words of praise about how good your cock feels inside him. Unfortunately he can;t replicate this by choice so romantic kisses are the only other thing you’ll get out of him.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Jaune masturbates before bed, usually in the shower as not to wake his team, his favorite thing to wank to are sissies and femboys luckily if he plays his cards right he can get a good show, even a helping hand if he offers you a spare ticket.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Jaune has a deepthroating kink after Cardin throat fucked him. He loved being Cardin’s toy and loves it when you get equally rough and lodge your cock in his throat.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Jaune loves to be fucked in the shower, especially if it’s communal, he’d happily be the center of a gangbang in the changing room and has been on more than one occasion.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Jaune loves feeling your hard cock against his, as soon as he feels it he ruts against you.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Jaune doesn’t like the idea of chastity.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Jaune likes to give but he isn’t very good. You don’t mind giving it though, he’s clean as a whistle and will always cum where you tell him to.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Jaune likes it fast or slow depending on his mood, he’s easy to read so you always know just how to please him.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Jaune doesn’t mind quickies but never has anywhere to do them, he’s always with his team or training with Pyrrha and he’s always tired when he comes back.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Risks almost always backfire for Jaune so it’s best to play it safe, even if it does get a bit boring.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Jaune has decent stamina, he can often go two rounds and after that can be finished off nicely if you want him to.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? Ona partner or themselves?)

Jaune is too embarrassed to buy sex toys though you have talked about it, he quite likes the fantasy of being tied up and fucked.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Jaune can’t tease and is oblivious to teasing when you try it on him, it’s a waste of time, you can edge him though but he can’t always hold it.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

He’s not loud but he does make a lot of noise, soft grunts as you fuck him which turns to moans when he’s ready to cum.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Growing up with seven sisters in a remote location and no one to turn to for sexual advice led to a sexually frustrating time and a feminine upbringing, in addition to having his hair tied he was often forced to wear his older siblings clothes, even confessing to you he had to wear panties for a year.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Jaune is well built, hair doesn’t grow on his body so he doesn’t worry about shaving it. His cock is surprisingly big, nothing huge but definitely above average and he isn’t circumcised. 

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He needs to cum before bed and will always ask you but other than that he’s never really bothered and you’ve never seen him get an erection, except for that one time Ruby left her dorm door open and Weiss was in her underwear on the other side of the door.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

When he’s spent he’s out for the night you just have to pull the covers up and hold him.


	6. Nora Valkyrie

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Nora is sensitive and caring with you when you’ve finished, she likes you to hold her in your arms and tell you how perfect you were, at least until you get out of bed to grab the pancakes you made for her as a surprise, when you’ve finished eating squirting syrup over her body and licking it off is the perfect way to remward. When it’s all over there’s always one final round where Nora will lie on her back and let you fuck her until she falls asleep after a passionate mutual orgasm.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Nora loves your mouth, she likes to kiss it in public especially after you’ve eaten, she loves to taste it in your mouth as well and she really likes it when you suck on her fingers while they’re sticky, either with food or cum. She also likes to drink from your mouth, her favorite is syrup.

Nora loves her legs, she knows how hard she worked for them and she knows how easily it is top to pin your strap inside her as you fuck her.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Nora loves to cum in your mouth and will always cum if you eat her out, her favorite is cunnilingus but she will cum if you shove your tongue as far up her arse as you can reach. She likes licking the remnants from your face but will always be satisfied if you taste like her release. 

She also loves to make you cum, particularly if you’re in control so she can whisper how good you make her feel and if she does cum the sound of her orgasm is often enough to set you off.

If yours or her face is covered in either of your cum she loves a golden shower to clean up, she’ll even rub her body in your urine and she claims it’s her favorite shampoo, especially when you decide to ‘shower’ together.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Nora loves to drink piss, she fills a water bottle a day full of her own and will always ask you to fill one for her too, she also loves piss as a mixer to her alcohol and her favorite beverage is the combination of yours and her urine.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Nora is wonderfully talented, she knows how to make you cum in a way that leaves both of you happy and satisfied and always knows how to pace orgasms to make the sex last as long as possible.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Nora loves missionary, she loves to receive at the start and end of long sex sessions, it’s like a gate for her, you taking her slowly and sensually while you talk about your days, kissing intermittently. When she’s cum from your sensual fucking it’s free game for the two of you to live out whatever dirty fantasy she’s come up with that day and they’re always unique. Once you’ve done acting out her perverse desires it’s aftercare followed by another missionary session, this time she tells you how good you’ve been and how much she loves you.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

During missionary she’s always serious, in fact it’s the only time in her life she is. Whatever else she’s doing she’s always her goofy self and you adore that about her.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Nora keeps herself clean which surprised you at first, she cares greatly for her body and her ego makes her think she looks better shaved and you’re not going to argue with that.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

The start and end of sex are always intimate, she likes to let you know how much she loves you in these rare moments, but some of the stuff she comes up with would make mortal enemies cower in fear.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Nora is always horney and always masturbates when she’s sweaty, the aroma turns her on. She has a small yet powerful vibrator which she wears in lessons, somehow nobody but you has noticed.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Nora really wants a child, she hates the fact she was an orphan and wants to do better, she looks to you for guidance and council but uses sex as a veil to try and hide her insecurites.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

She really doesn’t care, though she does bring up Glynda’s desk a lot.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Anything even remotely sexual gets her wet, you know what you’re doing.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nora will never touch you sexually or do anything to you before you’ve fucked her to an orgasm.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

She’s really really good with her tongue and you wish every time you did the deed she’d go down on you but it’s all dependent on what her fantasy entails.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

She’s always slow and sensual when she’s getting fucked, like it’s a reminder everything’s ok but between those beautiful acts of love you’ve seen warzones that are less violent.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Nora’s a fan of quickies if you want her, she rarely puts underwear on and in her depraved mind that’s consent to be fucked.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

Between opening hours (what she calls the missionary) she will do whatever she wants regardless of how risky, you’ve both been in the infirmary a few times but still kept going with you until you were in a position to fuck her again. That was a fun week.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

Nora is never ending, once she’s cum she’s on and ready and won’t stop until you fuck her again, then she’s back to normal.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Nora’s room would be better suited as a sex shop than a bedroom, she’s got stuff you couldn’t even imagine existed. 

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Nora likes to tease you through the day, maybe be showing you up her skirt during a lesson, or flashing you across the dinner hall. Her favorite thing to do is tease Jaune by sitting on his knee, then laugh while he wonders when he spilled his drink.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

When you’re fucking her her moans and praise are soft and quiet, between that though, you’re pretty sure the whole school can hear whatever fucked up thing the two of you are doing.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Nora is really insecure about her childhood, if someone brings it up she’ll fall into your arms and cry until you comfort her.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Nora is pure muscle but doesn’t look it. if she didn’t have such a poor diet she’d have at least a 12 pack, she’s comfortable with herself though and she still looks beautiful.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

Nora doesn’t have a sex drive, horney is her natural state, you don’t think you’ve ever seen her not turned on by something.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

When you’ve both cum from your second missionary session she’s out and you're on top of her, there’s always pins and needles in the morning but kissing through it is well worth it.


	7. Pyrrha Nikos

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Normally the two of you lay side by side in bed holding hands and engaging in banal talk about tomorrow's day, until she gets tired and wants to be the little spoon then you’ll rest together.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

She loves your arse, she loves to run her hands over it and firmly grip it, mixed in with the occasional light spank to keep you on your toes. She loves annalingus too but is reluctant to bring the idea up.

Her own favorite part is her eyes, she loves the colour, sometimes you’ll stare directly into them for a few inches away and that kind of intimacy makes her want to hold and kiss you.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Pyrrha loves to make you cum, she knows how to work your cock with her delicate fingers and damp mouth combined with a deadly tongue. She also loves to make you cum with her words, she presses her body into your chest and grips your shoulders, whispering all the dirty things she’s done with you in vivid detail while reminding you how much of a good little boy you are for taking her so well.

She’ll always cum around your cock but doesn’t like carrying on until she’s ready again and she’ll usually ask you to switch holes. She’s not bothered if you cum inside her cunt but loves the feeling of a full arse.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Pyrrha really wants to be a porn star, she’s filmed herself masturbating before as well as secretly filmed sex with you, so far only you and a few select friends have the clips but you’re prepared to support her.

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

She seems to be finding her feet, but she’s a born natural, she’s talented in all the right areas and really good at sex but she always claims she’s never been with anyone before you, something you’re not sure you believe.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Pyrrha loves to be on her hands and knees, while you fuck her from behind. She always likes to start slow and will always tell you how good you are until you speed up. She’ll never lose control though and doesn’t like to get rough.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Pyrrha is difficult when she’s in the mood, she knows the act is special but she hates being treated differently. She’s said multiple times she wants to be treated normally in sex and despite how many times you’ve told her there isn’t a normal she still gets insecure about her past. Once she’s comfortable though she’s soft and intimate, as if she’s the invincible girl but without the hard and cold edge that comes with being invincible.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Pyrrha is spotless, no hair exists on her body and you don’t think it ever has, she uses a special fire dust soap that she puts in the bath which burns the hair off, which is a shame because you’d like to try bathing with her but are unsure on going bare.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

When she’s comfortable with herself she’s always intimate and romantic, she loves to kiss you and be held in your arms, whispering praise as she nuzzles into your chest.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

She doesn’t need to and doesn’t often but she doesn’t oppose it, if you’re not around for a few days she’ll ring you and touch herself, asking you to do the same, of course she records the whole thing.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Pyrrha loves both praising and being praised, she also loves a hint of dirty talk and has a thing for role play, her favorite is ‘The not so Invincible Girl,’ a story she constructed about being claimed by a stronger warrior on the grand final stage at a tournament. She’s so amazed by his strength she asks to be taken as his bride and bred to create the strongest warriors in the four kingdoms. You're not ready for kids yet though.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

A large and soft bed caked in candlelight.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

An amorous embrace or passionate kiss is enough to put her in the mood, she has other triggers too but you’re not sure what these are. Sometimes she’ll grab your hand and pull you into the bedroom and ask to be fucked. You think this is tied to her insecurities about being perfect, despite being exactly that.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

She hates the idea of being worshipped and she won’t let you lay her down and service her, sometimes it leads to complications and once she had a panic attack which was the last time you tried. As far as you’re concerned she should embrace her perfection.

She also doesn’t like to be fucked hard or slapped, she doesn’t mind the occasional spanking though, as long as you kiss her better.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

She doesn’t mind sucking you off but it’s not her favorite, she’s also stated she only likes women to eat her out but she won’t complain if you go down on her in the moment, plus it’s a guaranteed way to make her squirt.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Pyrrha is always soft, slow and sensual, she doesn’t mind being treated a bit rougher but she hates it when sex turns hard or violent.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

She likes the idea of a quickie but is too good a student to commit to the act, she’d like a fuck after sparring class but following her into the girls changing rooms would get you expelled and sneaking her into the boys would likely get her gangbanged, not that you have whispered the idea into her head as she’s cum.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

It’s a coin flip, some things she loves, others she hates, she won’t get mad if she doesn’t like something though, she’ll just ask to go back to normal.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

She can usually go 2-3 rounds though the gap between 2 and 3 is sometimes so short neither of you are sure how many times she’s cum.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

She doesn’t have toys, she fears if the press found out there’d be a scandal and she wants to avoid that.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

She likes to be teased if you start the encounter by teasing her until she begs for you to fuck her, as for teasing you she likes to do a sexy dance to get undressed, it was kind of weird when you walked in on her and Weiss practising it, at least until the threesome.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Pyrrha is always quiet, you’ll never hear her raise her voice and nobody else will hear the dirty praise she whispers in your ear.

When she cums she’ll moan loudly and on those rare occasions she’ll usually bury her head in something to hide it.

If you fuck her a bit rougher she’ll scream and writhe, acting like she’s being taken against her will as if it’s some kind of twisted fantasy.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Pyrrha owns an online forum where people upload fake nudes of her, she likes to recreate them and replace the fake ones with real ones.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

A naked picture of Pyrrha could replace the dictionary definition of beauty and all of its synonyms, she’s perfect in every way.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

She’s always ready to please, after spending a lot of time with Yang and Nora she thought a high sex drive was normal so she got herself addicted to porn so she’d want to fuck you more.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It depends how she’s cum, if she’s worn out and tired from a harder session she’ll be out like a light, if it’s a softer session she likes a chat ended with a nice kiss, sometimes though she’ll want another round before sleep which she’ll signal by grinding her backside against your cock, begging for it to harden.


	8. Lie Ren

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Ren loves it when you tease him and call him your good girl, he’ll snuggle up to you and kiss you softly.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He really likes your cock, he says it’s his womanly duty to worship the tool that can truly make him feel like a woman.

He likes his hair, he takes good care of it and you adore how soft it is and how he likes to wear it in your favorite style. Complementing it always puts him in a slutty mood and he loves it if you yank it back while fucking him.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

He loves to cum while being fucked, especially with his panties still on. He also loves your cum, wherever it ends up but has a preference for it to be deep in his bowels.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Ren prefers women’s underwear to mens to the point it’s all he wears, though he considers himself a bisexual man he loves people to think he’s a woman from pictures Nora takes of him. 

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s a good little slut, he takes everything you give him and always thanks you for it, even if you aren’t willing to commit to calling him a girl.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Bent over and fucked from behind, one hand in his hair, the other on his cock while your mouth is pressed against his ear, berating him for being a sissy slut.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)

Ren likes to play up his feminine side in bed, to the extreme and that always puts him in a playful mood.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

He keeps himself fully shaven and clean. You’re pretty sure he waxes too, especially his legs.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Ren can be intimate if he’s not in his bra and panties, the rare nights he wants to be his true self around you are always romantic.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

He likes to cum in his own panties, usually so you can punish him when he’s made a mess.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Ren is sissy, he likes to be called a girl and wear women’s underwear and occasionally clothing in the bedroom. He keeps this hidden to most and you’re pretty sure only you and Nora know.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

In his room on his bed, he also likes getting fucked in the shower especially if he’s just shaved.

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

If he sees you get hard in your boxers he loves to kiss your cock through them. He also loves to grind against you if he gets hard in his panties.

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He will never let you call him a girl in public or make fun of his feminine side. Only people he fully trusts are allowed to know.

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He loves to give, especially if he can start with you in boxers. He also doesn’t mind receiving but will never ask.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

You set the pace for him but he likes it hard and rough, like a good whore in his own words.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

He loves the idea of being tossed on a bed and used freely by you.

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)

His risk is hidden, he’ll never let himself get caught but he’s always risking it, especially when he gets changed before sparring class, luckily you can distract most by pulling him into a makeout session. The other boys are usually too uncomfortable to watch.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)

He can get fucked for as long as you can last but he starts to tire after three orgasms. Usually overworking him is a bad idea, he can be pretty cute when you’re in bed chatting together.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

He shares with Nora who owns a wide collection and you know he’ll wear a vibrating butt plug on days he doesn’t have to spar, occasionally he’ll give you the remote.

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He teases you in unusual ways, he likes it when you guess the colour of his panties so he’ll leave you random clues through the day. He also likes to tell you how hard he is whenever you’re in earshot, and he’ll always wiggle his arse knowing you can’t resist staring at it.

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

The whole school is suspicious you’re two timing him with Nora, nobody is aware of how girly he sounds while getting railed from behind.

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

His first girlfriend was a trans woman. She mistook him to also be trans at first and the two quickly became friends. Eventually they decided to take it further before he confessed the truth. She didn’t care and fell for him. During their time together he grew to love getting fucked and even played up for her after she confessed she preferred other trans women to men. Eventually he became obsessed with the idea he was a lesbian in bed and he struggled to cum if he wasn’t wearing panties, something he’s still insecure about. They were happy and in love until she met a grimm end with the rest of her village and to this day only you and Nora are aware of what he lost.

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

At a glance you could mistake him for a woman, fully shaved, slim figure, bubbly butt. If his chest was more rounded and less firm he’d look petite and athletic. His feminine body makes him that extra bit hotter and when he gets hard he’s to die for.

**Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

He lives for being fucked, after years of emotional suppression his mind has twisted into craving the physical pleasure he received years ago. You know this and want to help him properly deal with it, though you’re not sure where to start.

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

He’ll fall asleep in your arms either facing you or as the little spoon. Either way he loves to be told how much you love him as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are now open on this work. The chapters will still be the same character every week between the F and M versions.


	9. An Important Update/Open Letter

Hi All,

I feel like I need to speak about the lack of updates on my RWBY work. I have spent the last few weeks considering how to say this and what to do so I would appreciate it if you read through to the end.

As I’m sure most of you will know, Rooster Teeth aren’t in the best place right now and the actions of certain members of staff have left me feeling shocked and betrayed and to understand why I would like to detail my experience of being an RT fan.

I was first introduced to Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter when me and a friend discovered Fails of the Weak after becoming obsessed with Halo Reach. I was in my early teens at the time and quickly fell in love with Jack and Geoff and AH content. I also began to religiously watch every single video RT put out at the time. 

I remember watching the first Minecraft Lets Play and was blown away by how well AH gelled, especially because I didn’t really know too much about Ray, Micheal and Gavin at the time and before long I fell in love with all of them. It was at this time I discovered RvB and the Podcast and began to binge episodes and podcasts whenever I could. I felt RT content was getting stronger as new faces and personalities came to the camera.

One of these was Ryan Haywood. I remember watching the MariO let’s play and not hearing Ryan at all, though his name was on the screen and I could see his character moving, that being said I immediately took a liking to him because one of my best friends as a young child was called Ryan.

As he began to appear in more content he quickly became one of my favorites, his interactions with Gavin and Ray are hilarious even to this day and I felt he completed AH in a way no one else could match.

As time went on I remember more and more faces joining RT and AH and what I once recognised as a small, almost family like atmosphere was gone, this first part of this was the podcast being made visual, I couldn’t watch it live due to living in the UK and I didn’t have the time to watch every episode anymore. This felt alienating and was disappointing but it wasn't the end of the world. I was still excited by most content though and was really looking forward to the new, bigger budget shows and the prospect of growing up alongside RT was exciting. One of these shows was RWBY.

I remember not liking the show when it came out, I made it seven episodes in and couldn’t find a character to relate to so I dropped it. I also remember RvB taking a drop in quality during season 11. This was when I noticed cracks. I’m not sure if it was genuinely content getting worse or if I was just maturing to see it, looking back now it's probably a combination of both.

The one consistent thing I was enjoying though was AH, despite new faces such as Jeremy and Matt appearing the group felt consistent and new additions added something even if I wasn’t particularly fond of them. 

Then Ray announced he was leaving.

I was sad about this but understood his reasons, my Dad had left jobs he enjoyed before so it was easy to understand why he was going. Then I read something about RT not letting him stream so he quit. I don’t know how true this is but it did lead me to realise RT had been bought which provided a lot of reasons to why it felt like RT was no longer a small family.

As years kept passing I noticed content getting worse, RvB was a mess by the end of season 13, AH felt like they were only posting content because they had to, not because they were enjoying it and most of the onscreen personalities I had grown up with were too busy to appear in content regularly. Still though I loved AH and Ryan was the one person in RT who could always make me laugh and was the reason I kept watching almost every AH video.

It was at this time I gave RWBY another shot and this time I enjoyed it. I knew the writing was terrible and the characters were poor but the show had a lot of charm, it reminded me of the earlier RT works and I fell in love with the show, binge watching it multiple times. This was when volume 4 was being premiered.

This was when things started to go downhill. I was a FIRST member and enjoyed content when RWBY volume 5 and RvB season 16 came out. I’ll talk about RvB first. I hated season 16, it felt like an insult to watch to the point where I’ve blanked most of it from my mind. Then RWBY volume 5 hit and it was even worse. I won’t go into detail about why I don’t like it but the main reason was the writing and animation. The cast did nothing, Blake was insufferable and the plotline was stupid, convulted and boring. 

Next year RvB 17 came out and made me drop the show. I don’t want to talk about that but it was even worse than the previous season and the only thing I enjoyed was the Wash plotline. Then there was RWBY volume 6 and it was good. The start of the volume was fantastic, it was like a show reborn and had finally found its footing. Then the Argus arc happened and my excitement for the show fell off a cliff. At this point I decided to start writing to give me an excuse to watch the older volumes and fall in love with it again. This worked. I enjoyed writing the Smuthology and was really happy with the praise it was getting. 

I wrote until I burned myself out and my personal life took over. While this was going on I noticed RT had a lot of controversy about it. The first I remember was Vic and while I think they made the right choice in the end this wasn’t apparent for a long time as a lot of misinformation was being spread and RTs silence on the matter didn’t help. Then they doubled FIRST prices and screwed over most international RT fans by cancelling conventions and announcing US exclusive content so I cancelled my membership (though I still had benefits until April this year). 

At this point I was fed up. I was disappointed by RT’s decision making and greed and the only content I could enjoy anymore was AH and a large reason for that was Ryan. With other members coming and going or taking breaks Ryan, Micheal and Jack were the only things that felt familiar, off topic was great and hilarious and Lets Plays always had a laugh or two to be enjoyed.

I began working full time just after this so I had even less time to watch content let alone RT. I remember being anxious for RWBY volume 7. 6 started well but had the worst ending of any volume but it did look like RT had learned and new writers set the stage for something special. Then it was just kind of eh. I had no real reaction to it, some stuff was good, others bad but most if it was just average which in a way made it worse than if it was bad as it was hard to even ironically enjoy.

After that I remember a bunch of staff being laid off. This made me angry, especially after doubling membership prices, it felt greedy and scummy. Then the BLM movement gained massive traction and it came out how poorly Mica had been treated by RT. I was appalled at this, especially with how most of the RT cast behaved on twitter and I was shocked they’d let it happen. Then I found out about Joel, a founding member who was let go in silence. Grey had been horribly mistreating animators. It was awful, it felt like RT was a lie, everything positive they said was contradicted by something behind the scenes proving them to be lying and greedy except for one branch. 

AH still felt like they had some semblance of an identity and their content was still enjoyable. Until a few weeks ago.

This caught me off guard. The person at RT that I liked the most and had made me laugh and stay with the company was a monster. I felt disgusted and betrayed by Ryan Haywood’s actions and for those out of the loop I strongly recommend reading through this thread:  [ https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/ ](https://www.reddit.com/r/Achievement_Hunter/comments/j761ok/if_youre_out_of_the_loop_click_here/) . 

I didn’t know what to do so I read through the words of his victims while trying to process things and I couldn’t believe the things he had said and done. This was the reason I stopped writing RWBY. I needed to give myself some space so the only work I finished was a commission which I had started before this all came out.

I have decided to distance myself from RT content for a while, this means I will no longer be writing any RWBY content for the foreseeable future. I’m sorry for everyone who enjoys my RWBY work but I cannot bring myself to write anything related to RT at the moment. I must also stress that this isn’t RT’s fault and do not blame them for Ryan’s actions. I just need to distance myself.

If you have any questions please leave a comment or tweet/DM me @openlionAO3 on Twitter. I aim to be open about this and will answer honestly.

I will say I am enjoying writing so my other works will continue alongside new works that are coming soon.

Thankyou all for reading and I appreciate everyone who enjoyed my work, left kudos and commented. I hope you all have a great day!

OL.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated.
> 
> I will try to update this at least once a week and will take character requests once teams RWBY and JNPR are done.


End file.
